


The Greatest Trick Ever Played

by emotionssuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Possible Spoilers, Smut, Thor also gets pissed, as long as you've watched up to Thor 3 you're good, asgardian language, but Loki is having a blast with Thor, language issues, tony gets pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionssuck/pseuds/emotionssuck
Summary: 5 + 1. Set after Thor Ragnarok, Thor and Loki are living with the other Avengers peacefully until Loki begins one of his pranks. He talks to Thor in the Asgardian language (that only the two gods can understand) in front of all of the avengers, much to Tony's annoyance. It's usually inappropriate but it eventually forces Thor to act on his feelings.





	The Greatest Trick Ever Played

**Author's Note:**

> So basically any time the words are italicized, Thor and Loki are speaking Asgardian. 
> 
> **I make a few references to other actual movies but I didn't cite them as not to confuse the readers.** I threw alot into this work, and i have a few possible scenarios that could come after these events (including one for Steve & Bucky only). Please comment if you want to talk about this work at all or even about Thor & Loki's relationship or the movies themselves.
> 
> Also, let me know if you catch any grammar mistakes!
> 
> UPDATE: just made a multifandom tumblr, come say hi!  
> ahvenjer.tumblr.com

“Alright, movie time people, lets get this show on the road,” Tony said into the PA system for all of the avengers to hear. “For tonight’s viewing we will be watching 10 Things I Hate About You on Bruce’s request.”

“Hey,” Bruce said walking into the living room where only Tony and Clint stood for the moment. “I asked for something that wasn’t stressful or violent, Pulp Fiction and Jurassic Park–”

“Both equally amazing movies” Tony cut in.

“Are also equally stressful,” Bruce responded.

“I enjoyed them both immensely,” Thor said strolling into the room, Loki only a few steps behind him. “Even the one with the boat was very well done,” Thor said as an after thought.

“Yes, Titanic was really well done,” Clint said sarcastically as Natasha strolled in with a case of Bud Lights and Steve and Bucky bringing snacks, including a box of poptarts for Thor. 

Tony started the movie once everyone was relatively in their spots.

“Eight of the most powerful people- err beings in the world and we’re watching a teen drama,” Clint says aloud as a thought. They were all sitting fairly close to each other, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Steve, Bucky, Thor and even Loki, about to watch a movie fifthteen year old girls watch on repeat. 

“So what’s this about?” Thor asks. 

“Basically Julia Stiles, the main character, hates most people but Heath Ledger tries to win her over.” At this moment, Loki can feel Thor’s eyes on him even though its only mere seconds. A flicker from his head and back to the screen. Thor has changed his behavior with Loki over the past month of the trickster living with him but only Loki has seemed to notice.

The most obvious one is Thor watching his younger brother more. His eyes are soft, his tone is lighter and he lacks anger that is usually present when dealing with his brother. Loki notices it most when mortals are talking about their loved ones, especially ones with sexual pasts. Could Thor still be this easy to read? Loki thinks.

The movie plays and keeps most of them entertained except for Loki. He could care less about this children’s movie but he resigns himself to stay and watch. The trickster has been making attempts to be more civil and open to his new tentative home and the people he lives with. He knows they aren’t happy about his presence but Thor asked him to be here and he was in between tricks at the moment. 

On the screen the highschoolers were partying and Kat was getting wasted. A thought occurred to Loki, just a small trick or gamble. He could easily loose his housing in the tower but it would solve the answer of Thor’s incessant staring. Out of nowhere Loki spoke in Asgardian _“Wow Thor, its almost like our first time together, I got drunk and you had your way with me.”_ When Loki looked over, Thor was a mix of surprise and hurt while the avengers had looked at him in utter confusion. 

“What the fuck just came out of Loki’s mouth?” Tony said and paused the movie. 

“It’s the asguardian language” Thor said hurriedly. _“Wh- why are you bringing this up now?”_

 _“What?”_ Loki asks innocently. _“Doesn’t it all seem a bit too similar to what you did to me?”_

 _“How can you say that Loki? That is not even close to the truth. We had both been drinking that night and don’t lie, I know you weren’t that drunk,”_ the golden haired god said adamantly. 

“How did we not know they could do this?” Steve asked out loud, all of the avengers mesmerized by the sounds the gods were producing.

The god of mischief kept his eyes on his brother’s. _“True, I did just want you to fuck me so bad and the only way was if we had been drinking, lowering inhibitions and all. Look how well that worked out.”_

“FRIDAY, what are they talking about?”

“I don’t have the capabilities to understand their language. I know they both have different vocal cords than humans and are thus making sounds no human could create. Point Break’s heart rate has increased since the beginning of the conversation while Loki’s has remained stable,” FRIDAY responded with ease.

While Thor seems even more uncomfortable, Loki stares down at Tony, “What? I don’t get a nickname?”

“Oh I’m sorry Princess, is that better?”

Thor ignores the banter. _“why are you bringing this up now brother?"_

Loki doesn’t even bother to answer. “Can we finish this movie?” and with that the movie begins to play again leaving the avengers uncomfortable, Thor upset, and Loki already scheming for his next trick.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Two days later Loki wants to try it again. Maybe get something up besides Thor’s heart rate. Most of the Avengers were in the kitchen by the time Loki strolled in. Thor had been eating pancakes and had a glass of milk and was going to town on his plate of food. 

_“Ahhh, remember when you would swallow down my come just as hungrily?”_ Loki said with a smile.

Thor choked on the food in his mouth and turned red faced. “What the hell did you say to him?” Steve asked. 

“Language” Tony reminds Steve who rolls his eyes. No one notices the smirk on Bucky.

Clint leaned over to Banner who had actually looked up from his paper when Loki entered the kitchen. “He probably told Thor he had just came from a whore house,” 

Banner rolled his eyes at the comment for him. “It’s nine o’clock in the morning! And why would you assume it was something dirty?” 

“Well Thor choked which means he was surprised. If Loki said he had just killed a small village or some typically Loki shit, Thor would have tackled him by now and Thor got red.”

“Maybe it was just something about their personal history,” Bruce countered.

_“Why are you bringing this up again Loki?”_

_“Oh, so you don’t like me talking about how you would let me fuck your face or–”_

_“Enough Loki!”_ From what the avengers could tell, Thor was pissed or maybe embarrassed beyond belief and Loki had the look of an innocent child on his face.

 _“Sensitive much?”_ Loki seemed almost offended. He picked up an apple and walked out of the room. Thor looked like he wanted to punch something. 

“Are you okay Thor?” Natasha asked tentatively. “I’m going to take a walk.” Thor responded angrily.

***  
Thor went to find his favorite spot in Central Park. It was on a secluded trail and if he kept his head down no one would bother him. Why was Loki so keen on talking about their past relationship? Since they’ve split up, Loki’s only talked about it twice to Thor and it was in the past two days. 

He probably just wants to embarrass me, Thor thinks. Why else would Loki talk about something so personal in front of all of Thor’s friends even if it is in Asgardian. 

Maybe its unfinished business for Loki? But then he could bring it up any time especially when they’re alone to really talk about. More likely, Thor thinks, Loki wants to get a rise out of Thor, to see how he reacts.

***  
Natasha goes to find Loki after breakfast. She finds him in the living room reading a world history book. That doesn’t seem right the Black Widow thinks but that’s not important right now. She kicks the couch to get Loki’s attention and he looks up in annoyance. 

“What are you talking to Thor about?” Natasha demands.

“I hardly think that it’s any of your business.”

“Well it’s upsetting him obviously. If you want to have your private conversations in front of us that’s fine although I should warn you it’s pissing Tony off.” The thought makes Loki smile. “Just stop making Thor miserable. When he’s not happy, no one is happy.”

“That is true, he does have a tendency to brighten up this miserable realm.” 

Natasha just rolls her eyes at the comment. At least he’s not trying to burn it down. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The next morning Loki was sitting across from Thor at breakfast and Thor was preparing to choke on his food again. Loki stirred his Lucky Charms cereal around in the bowl as he thinks over the comment Natasha made to him. He was surprised it was her that said anything. If he had to guess, he thought the Captain would have said something, being the leader and all. But then again Steve has been preoccupied with something last night as Loki found out.

Just then Bucky entered the kitchen with Steve a few footsteps behind him. Loki couldn’t help but notice the way Bucky was walking. To anyone else it might have seemed like he overworked himself in the gym yesterday but Loki knew the truth.

Loki looks at Thor who stares him down, challenging him to say something inappropriate about their past history. _“Your friends Steve and … Bucky,”_ Loki always thought that name was ridiculous, _“were fucking last night,”_ Thor looks over at the two super soldiers and back to Loki suspiciously. 

_“Your lies in the past were more convincing than that.”_

_“It’s true. Look at how Bucky is walking.”_ Thor glances over at Bucky who had ignored the gods conversation in favor of getting food, although everyone else was watching them. As Bucky walked, Thor noticed his gait and the way the brunet super solider was ginger in his movements.

_“That doesn’t prove anything, he was in the gym yesterday.”_

_“Yes but look at both of them again. They are both more relaxed than usual, especially Bucky and they are almost glowing.”_

Tony, Natasha, Clint and Bruce had all caught on to the fact the gods had been talking about their friends who were still getting their food together. When Bucky and Steve sat down, Steve finally saw all of the staring. 

“What’s wrong?”

Thor turned back to Loki who looked back at him

 _“Also I was watching and saw the beginning part,”_ Loki said cheekily.

_“Loki you were watching them? Have you been spying on everyone?”_

_“That’s what you’re worried about? I just told you your two friends and colleagues fucked seven times last night.”_

_“Seven times?!”_ and Thor turned to the super soldiers with his mouth open in shock which soon turned into delight.  
“Okay, what the FUCK did you two do last night that has Blondie and Trouble over their gossiping like teenagers?”

Steve blushes slightly and Bucky just gives everyone, especially Loki and Thor, a shit-eating grin. 

Thor gives them a thumbs up which only seems to bother Loki.

“Whatever you broke I’m not fixing it for a month,” Tony says and sips his coffee.

 _“They broke the bed and damaged two walls.”_ Loki deadpans and Thor just looks at him and laughs wholeheartedly and Loki can't resist smiling from's his brother's laughter.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

Three weeks had gone by and Loki hadn’t brought it up again. Never speaking about their past relationship or even using the Asgardian language when talking with Thor. 

Thor was glad Loki stopped bringing up what they once were. Thor loved Loki more than life itself all those years ago and deep down, the god of thunder knew he could love his brother again just as passionately. But even thinking about it made his heart ache. Their breakup had been so brutally devastating to Thor it still hurt him today. On that night, a decade ago, Thor had said some pretty dumb things to his brother who just would not drop the conversation. The god of lies had been in a mood that night and Thor pushed him over the edge. Loki’s words cut like knifes because he knew exactly where Thor was weak. Thor threw back at him just as hard and said some things he could never take back. Within the year Loki let in the frost giants and marooned Thor on earth. 

Despite their past, Thor was enjoying living with Loki again. They shared a floor since the other avengers didn’t want Loki to be left alone and honestly, there wasn’t any more room. Tony was already complaining that if any more superhero’s popped up, he would refuse to house them. 

Thor knew Loki was making an effort to be civil to the thunderer’s friends and it was not an easy task for Loki. But for whatever the reason was, Loki wanted to live here, with Thor and Thor was not gonna say no to rebuilding the tattered relationship between himself and his brother. However, Thor was still worried about Loki’s tricks and schemes as Loki could never refuse to pass up opportunities once they arose. 

Thor hoped Loki might have learned in the past ten years to just let things go.  


*** 

Dinner felt empty. Tony was refusing dinner, staying in the lab to work. Clint was visiting his family and Steve was doing some charitable work in a different part of the world from what Thor could gather. However, Vision and Wanda had stopped by a few days earlier and would be visiting for another week at least.

Both of these new guests made Loki uncomfortable and he could tell his presence bothered them too. He made sure to cloak his mind as soon as he met Wanda, making sure she couldn’t see into his mind. Loki saw in her eyes her searching his mind and coming up empty. She was sitting across from the trickster at dinner, always keeping her eyes on him, untrustingly. Smart girl, Loki thinks.

Vision was more curious of Loki than anyone. The creature must have been aware of Loki’s past actions toward this realm as well as others and yet he was not hostile in his actions or the few words that were spoken between the two. Every time the god looks upon Vision, the first thing his eyes are drawn to is the mind stone. What was once in his scepter was now in the head of the artificial man. 

Loki used it to control minds, a mortal used it to give Wanda and her brother powers and now this … thing, is basically the gem in human form. Loki knew it was much more powerful than what he used it for. Unfortunately the history books on the infinity stones had been lost to Asgardians. The only way to know the capabilities would be to test it out.

“Great dinner Natasha,” Bucky complimented. He was the first to speak after they all sat down. 

“Yes, it is a very good meal,” said Thor as he continued to shove more food into his mouth. 

_“Dear brother, I saw the most interesting thing earlier today, you were as the humans say, jacking off in the shower–”_ Thor chokes on his food loudly, _“And I was wondering who it was that you were thinking about?”_

Thor is once again bright red and staring daggers at Loki.

 _“Why were you spying on him?"_ and everyone stares in shock at Vision, especially Wanda.

“What just came out of your mouth?” She asks.

“I believe they were speaking their native language of Asgard. Were you not?”

“Ey, we were, you understood what Loki said?” Thor asks weary, dreading someone else being able to understand what Loki was saying.

“Of course–” “You WHAT?” Tony cut in on the PA system, his face showing up on the TV. The lab in the back, papers everywhere, his hair sticking up in weird places, definitely an all nighter for the mechanic. 

“You know what Thunder and Houdini are saying to each other?”

Vision looked at Tony strangely and then to the gods. “If you are referring to Thor and Loki, then yes, I understand them completely.” Vision turns toward the gods “How was my pronunciation?” 

“Fair,” Loki says offhandedly, quite pleased at the commotion he caused.

“Well, will you tell us what they said? I have the other conversations recorded–” and they immediately began to play.

“FRIDAY stop the recording” Thor spoke angrily, not wanting to have to relive those talks.

“I will not translate for you Mr. Stark, nor for anyone else,” Vision began, “Those conversations seemed to be for only the ears of those two men. If they wished to discuss them with the group they would have done so.”

“Goodbye Tony,” Natasha said as she manually shut off the TV and unplugged it as best as she could. 

Thor grabs Loki’s slender wrist. “Can we talk brother?” Thor asks.

Loki sighs and forces his wrist out of Thor’s grasp. “No, I think I will take a walk, get some fresh air,” Loki says as if nothing had just happened and leaves without a glance back.

Thor looks down at the hand that held Loki and then to the group. He singles out Vision, “Thank you,” Thor says and leaves his food to go back to his room. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Life as superheroes is never dull. Eventually a call comes in that there has been suspicious activity in Ukraine and sure enough a HYDRA base with a few hundred personnel have been working on nuclear bombs. It didn’t appear to need all of the Avengers to put out so it had just been Steve, Tony, Thor and surprisingly Loki. When the call came out, Steve told Bucky, and Bruce specifically to stay behind. Steve still refused Bucky to even go to that corner of the globe, refusing to allow him anywhere near the worst parts of Bucky’s painful life. The Hulk was not needed which Bruce was thankful for and Natasha and Clint said they would keep the other two company and sane. 

Steve had no intention of bringing Loki along even though Steve and Tony had been talking about bringing Loki into battle to test how far he would fight to protect earth. The god volunteering surprised them all, even Thor, whose shock turned to pleasure. Surely from the idea of fighting alongside his brother brought happiness to Thor which Tony and Steve recognized. 

Sixteen hours later and Thor was standing with his brother and Steve as Tony was circling above trying to find a safe way to enter the building. There was a lull in the fight. Many men had fallen around the Avengers and now Steve, Thor and Loki could only wait until Tony gave them the clear.

_“So Thor, I was thinking about our situation–”_

“Really? You want to talk about this now? Here?!” Thor yells at Loki, all of the bottled up rage leaking out of the god of thunder. 

“Uh, you know you just spoke in English” Tony says over the comm and Thor looks at Steve and realizes his mistake. When he looks over at Loki, the trickster is smiling, almost evilly and Thor hardens his gaze and tightens his fists. Lighting sparks out of them, cutting the air.

Thor bottles up his anger and focuses on the mission. If he doesn’t say another word to the others until the fight is over and for the rest of the day, no one acknowledges it.  


***  


As Thor lay in his bed that night, his mind never stops thinking about Loki. The man he loved more than anything. The man he would give up everything for. The man who attacked him, refused his love and caused pain and suffering to his loved ones. 

When would this joke end? Thor wanted more than anything to go back to what he and Loki had before. Everything was better when Loki was Thor’s. Just thinking about it made the air feel thicker, harder to take into his lungs and breathe out again. And Loki was unreadable. There was no way of telling what his true intentions were. There was only one way to find out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   


Thor left his bed and walked down the hall into Loki’s room. The god himself was standing there in a pair of light sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. His black damp hair was already curling.

“Why are you wearing Midgard clothing?” The question comes out of his mouth before Thor thinks about it. 

“Trying to fit in, isn’t that–” and Thor’s mouth is on him before he finishes the thought. Goddamn it, it feels good to kiss him again Thor thinks vaguely. Loki kisses him back easily, as if he was expecting Thor to do this. Knowing Loki, he probably was betting that this would be the outcome of his joke. 

Loki kisses Thor back with growing passion, moving his deft hands in the short golden hairs of his brother. Before Thor gets too lost, he makes a grab for Loki’s wrists and holds them tight to stop them from going further. They both know Loki could easily escape but that’s not the point. Loki wants to have this fight, wants to see something come out of his games. 

Thor takes a deep breathe before he starts. _“I don’t want to play these games any longer,”_

_“Why are you talking in Asgardian? Are you afraid of some of your friends overhearing you?”_

_“It is none of their concern. This is between us.”_ Thor chooses his words carefully, avoiding Loki’s riddles. _“I don’t know why you started this, whether to simply get a rise out of me or you want to talk about our past relationship,”_

 _“pftt- that was barely a relationship,”_ Loki let his arms soften and Thor let go. _“That was merely two boys getting each other off time to time.”_ To hear Loki say that felt like a slap to the face. Thor could not help his eyes grow watery.

 _“Stop lying Loki for once in your life. I loved you, with all of the love in the nine realms. And I know you loved me back. You never said it once to me but I knew when I looked in your eyes. I knew it when you were waking from a night’s sleep or when I would make a fool out of myself in training.”_ Of course his brother wanted to get straight to the point, Loki thought. Thor went back to Loki, to get as close as possible to his brother. 

In a hushed tone Thor begins again, _“Loki … I would do it all again, … all of it,”_ and this surprises Loki most of all. He thought for sure Thor would have taken him by now, out of pure rage and lust. With no forethought or caring about the consequences. But here he was, closer than hell and speaking softly to Loki. Spelling out everything so nothing was up to chance. No blurry lines. Black and white only.  
_“… and I know you want me in some way, you wouldn’t have continued to talk in Asgardian if this didn’t personally affect you, … but I can’t go halfway with you. You’re too hard to love when you only give half of yourself.”_

Loki was cursing to the gods internally. Thor struck a chord in him always but this was torture. Loki was fighting with his pride to just stand still or come up with a witty remark but all he wanted was to close the gap between them and take Thor as his. Thor was usually terrible with words, Loki always being better at it. But when it came down to the stuff that really mattered, Thor was always eloquent. Decades of living with his silver-tongue brother taught him well. 

Loki knew Thor wasn’t going to walk away without an answer and he couldn’t give him one of his usual nods or wordless responses. Every fiber of Loki was trying to reign in his emotions but Thor was waiting patiently, knowing how hard this was for Loki. 

_“Well Loki?”_

Matching Thor in tone, Loki begrudgingly responds _“I want what we had before too, all of it,”_ and that is plenty for Thor to hear. He won’t get much more of a response from Loki anyway. He cups Loki’s cheeks and kisses him again, it’s still just as delicious as last time. Loki is soft under Thor’s lips but has no fear in matching Thor in every kiss. 

Thor brings Loki in closer until there’s no space in between. He kisses him, and pours his love in the kiss. Thor bends down and grabs the back of Loki’s thighs and hoists him up. Their erections rub together and its electric. The air has changed in the room, it’s thicker, hotter some how. The god of thunder moves them to Loki’s bed and places his dear brother softly down in the middle. 

Thor’s hands move fast while Loki’s move deftly to undress the other, as fast as possible. They make quick work of their civilian clothing, much less complicated than Asgardian dress. Within a minute they are both naked, Thor trapping Loki under him. He grinds down to rub their dicks together and they both grown at the feeling. 

Thor leans down and kisses the dark haired man’s neck, focusing on one spot where he bites down, marking Loki. The blonde continues his descent and stops at his brother’s nipples. They’re pink in color and harden under Thor’s kisses and insistent rubbing. Loki moans above him. He grinds up to Thor, trying to gain friction so Thor reaches down and grab’s Loki’s cock, making the younger god moan louder. 

Thor manages to get as far as Loki’s belly before he is pushed down by the other god trying to hurry it along. 

_“No need to rush brother,”_

_“I beg to differ, it’s been a while and I have been teasing you,”_ Thor kisses Loki’s cock before his manipulative brother can say more. 

Thor kisses the head of Loki’s dick, smearing his lips in the pre come that leaked out. Thor looks his brother in the eyes before he licks his lips making Loki whine more.

Suddenly a small bowl of oil appears by the bedside, accompanied by a quiet noise to alert Thor of its presence. Thor knows it’s Loki’s way of begging for more without voicing it. Thor dips his first finger in the warm golden liquid and circles it around Loki’s entrance. Slicking it up well before slowly pushing into his beautiful brother. Loki teased Thor with words, Thor will tease Loki with his actions. Slowly, Thor pumped his finger in and out of the trickster, prepping him for the next.

As Thor went to reach to slick his second finger, he bites on Loki’s neck, then his jaw and finally kisses him on the lips. Keeping Loki’s focus on their mouths, Thor pushes in two fingers making Loki shudder. 

_“Even though this is delightful, would you please move on to the main event brother?_ Thor stops his motions and keeps his fingers tight in his brother’s ass forcing an annoyed sound from said brother. Loki makes a grab for his golden brother’s dick and keeps his hold at just the pressure Thor loves. Loki would never admit but damn, he missed being this … intimate with his brother. 

_“Don’t worry brother, we are gods after all, we have all the time in the world,”_ and Loki rolls his eyes in response. Thor quickly dips three of his fingers in the oil and slams back home in Loki who simultaneously grabs tighter on Thor and spreads his legs wider, giving him more room. Thor’s cock is begging for friction. He lines it up with Loki’s entrance and pushes in until it’s nestled inside of his brother, gasping at the feeling of being filled. 

_“Would you tell me brother how much you missed this?”_ Thor asks knowing fully well he will never get a truthful response. He pulls back out and pushes back in at a steady speed. He gradually increases his speed while Loki can barely keep it together. He grabs his brother’s slender hips and brings them up higher. Every time Thor pushes back in he hits the same ecstasy inducing spot in Loki as if they had never stopped doing this. His body knows exactly how to make Loki feel amazing. 

Thor will need more if he wants release and so will Loki. Loki brings Thor even closer to him as they still slam into each other. 

_“Does it make you feel better to know there was no one else since our last time together?"_ Loki admits. _“That you are the only one I give myself over to completely? You are the only one to ever know what this feels like. And that you will always, always be the only one for me?”_ Thor comes with a cry, continues to thrust into Loki. Thor doesn’t stop and hold onto Loki’s almost blue dick and pumps up and down at a fast speed. 

_“Does it make you feel better that when I tried to get over you with someone else I couldn’t? The only reason I got hard was because I thought of you. Because the only person my body responds to is you, my beautiful brother,”_ And Loki matches Thor in release. He helps Loki come down from his high and slowly pulls out of his brother to lie beside him. Exhaustion soon takes over.

After a few minutes Loki makes a move to get out of his bed. Thor quickly grabs his brother’s slender wrist _“Where are you going?”_

Loki gives him a small smile, _“No worries brother, I’m just getting a cloth to clean up.”_ True to his word the trickster comes back with a damp cloth and wipes himself and his brother down before returning to bed with him. 

Loki begrudgingly lets Thor bring him in close so they could be touching as much as possible. No words were said because they had already been said. As expected, Thor fell asleep with Loki tucked up beside him within the hour. Loki remained awake. He pressed his hand firmly to Thor’s chest and concentrated his mind on Thor’s.

Loki had to know the truth. With a rush, Loki could feel all of Thor’s emotions from their breakup. Loki’s chest ached with the pain he caused his brother. The betrayal, the emptiness, the self-loathing that Thor had felt was much stronger than Loki had anticipated. Loki broke the connection when he felt his eyes water.

He had never meant to hurt his brother that deeply when he left. Loki had believed Thor would be sad for a couple of days but would get over his loss. It had gone on for months without Loki’s knowledge. 

Loki curled in closer to Thor. _Never again. I promise you that._


End file.
